Digimon Love
by Seraph Darkfire
Summary: Where could a girl find love? Maybe with her loving Digimon. Rated M for later chapters. OC/Coronamon.


Ok, this is a new story I have thought about. It has to deal with Digimon. You know, the Tamer series.

* * *

**Digimon Love**

**Chapter 1 **

**I love you.**

Coronamon opened his and looked around _'It is late'_he thought as his eyes caught the moonlight filtering into the room from the open window and falling over the beautiful frame of his tamer. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulders as she moved in the long, silk night gown that he loved to see her in.

He smiled a little "God you are beautiful" he said softly. He had a love for her that most people would think wrong. He didn't care. If he could, he would have a relationship with her. But he was a Digimon, her partner, they couldn't be together. They never would. Day after day he was forced to watch her go out with her human boyfriends while all he could be was her little digimon friend.

He loved her with all of his heart. He stood up and stretched, before looking at her and sighing "Luna" he said softly and kissed her cheek. Her skin was smooth and un-blemished for a sixteen year old going on seventeen.

Moving around, he got her stuff ready for school. He put all of her homework in a neat folder and even fixed a few problems. He then laid her clothes out for her to get dressed. Going downstairs, he proceeded to make her breakfast. He smiled when he heard her alarm go off.

Luna slammed the sleep button down groaning, she wanted to sleep. She was having the nicest dream about this fiery prince sweeping her up into his strong arms and kissing her passionately. Why did dreams have to end, she could have floated in that one forever. The sleep button didn't last long because the alarm clock beeped again, this time she clicked the off button.

Stupid school, she groaned as she got up to get dressed. One more year of school and then this was going to end. Graduation day was something to look forward to. She smiled as she noticed her clothes was laid out for her. "Thank you, Coronamon" she said happily, he was always thinking of her.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted upstairs, Coronamon was one of the few digimon who liked to cook. He could cook a wide variety of foods. He studied all sorts of cuisines and foreign foods. But he knew Luna couldn't stand most of the exotic foods, because most were spicy. So in turn he made simple things for her and more advanced things when he was hungry. It made him happy when she tried some of his foods.

Luna ran downstairs, now dressed in a navy pair of jeans and a Billy Talent T-shirt. "Yay food, from my favorite chef!" she said happily plopping her butt down on the chair and smiling at Coronamon.

He blushed "Thanks for the praise" he said smiling as he set a plate covered in food in front of her. She was amazing, she could eat as much as she wanted and not even gain a pound. She stayed small no matter what.

"Your project is on the counter, I fixed a few spots that were a little....wrong" he said sitting down to eat his own breakfast.

"Well thanks...I guess" Luna said laughing as she quickly ate, her parents always said she ate to quickly, that she should slow down, but she was never the type of person to listen. Why did you need proper etiquette anyway?

Laughing, he watched her eat "I think that was a new record" he said when she finished. He cleaned up the dishes and checked the time "Time for you to get to the bus" he said and tossed her, her book bag.

"Thanks CM! bye!" she ran out the door quickly. Coronamon looked over and noticed she had left her Orange d-arc on the table

"Damn it Luna" he said and picked it up. Now he needed to go to her school. He rushed out of the house and down the street.

Luna was playing with a friends skateboard out in the school parking lot. She could do quite a lot of tricks on it. "Whoa, a 360...this girls got stuff" he guy said. She laughed "Thanks?" she said, not sure what to say about the compliment. She picked up the skateboard and handed it to him just as the bell rang.

Coronamon smiled when he saw her. But how to get to her? He moved quickly and hid, he then threw a rock at her foot.

Luna looked around, wondering who did that, she hadn't even walked in the school doors yet. He poked his head out and waved his hand at her. He wanted her to come to him.

She sighed and ran to him, "What are you doing here??? you might be seen!" she whispered.

"Sorry" he said and held the D-arc out to her "You forgot this" he smiled.

"thanks" She said "sorry, I must have forgot it in the rush"

He shrugged "It is fine" he said as she took it "I will see you when you get home, ok?"

"Ok" She said "thank you, coronamon" she said again.

"All in a good days work" he joked and turned to walk away "See you later Luna"

"Bye" She said, watching him leave. Then she remembered that she was late. "SHIT!" she said running towards the school door. When he got home, he began to clean up the house, making it sparkle. He did laundry, the dishes, and a lot of other things.

The blond found school boring, she slept through most of her classes. As this was going on Coronamon was stretching as he laid on Luna's bed "She will be home soon" he said softly. It always brightened his day when she came home.

Luna yawned, she was also sleeping on the bus, she hated waking up early for school, she was always so tired after. When she was sleepy was basically the only time she slowed down.

Quickly slipping into sleep, thoughts turning, as they always did, to ways he could get Luna to love him as a boyfriend, instead of just a friend. He could just tell her that he loved her and deal with her reaction. That seemed to be the best course of action to take.

Luna walked in to the couch, yelled out "I'm home!!" and laid onto the couch.

He suddenly sat up, his heart was beating fast and he was shaking with nerves. Slowly standing up, he walked down stairs "H-hey Luna" he said seeing her on the couch.

She opened one eye and looked at him "what's with the stutter?" she asked casually.

"Well" he said softly "I-I have something to tell you"

She sat up "What's up?"

He looked away with a little blush "Well, I-I...um...I....I...." he couldn't seem to get it out. His face looked redder than usual "I l-love you" he said the last words softly.

Luna laughed "I love you too" she said, but she obvious took it as friendly love, not serious love.

He shook his head "N-not just as a f-friend"

"Excuse me?" She asked, now confused

"I...um...love you as more than a friend" he spoke softly "Like, I...would...um...like to be..." he took a deep breath and let it out "I would like to b-be your boyfriend.

Luna looked down now trying to sort out herself. "You're...a digimon, you can't be my boyfriend" she said quietly, looking him in the eye.

"I know" he mumbled "But I still want to be"

She got up "I...n-need to think about this" she walked upstairs to her room and quietly shut the door.

Sitting on the couch he tried to get through his own feelings, he loved her and he had just told her that. _'Now she could act two ways. One: She could freak out and send me away or Two: love me too and we could try the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing.'_

A few hours later her door was unlocked, the small fireplace in her room was lit and she was lying on her bed. It was dark out so the moon was shining in the window, lighting her up. She was still fully dressed in what she was wearing for school; she hadn't changed into any pajamas. She had a book close to her hand. That was predictable; she read when she was stressed out.

Walking upstairs, he knocked on her door "Luna?" he asked "May I come in?

There was no answer, only the sound of the fire crackling from behind the door.

_'She must have fallen asleep'_ he thought opening the door quietly and going to sit by her bed.

Luna stirred a little, her digivice was beeping. It always did that, there probably was a digital field close by. They had stopped going to try and fight the digimon when she had gotten hurt months ago, now they just ignore it.

He looked at it and blinked "What the.." he looked around as the field, hidden as a fog, moved through the room "Oh shit" he said and began to shake Luna "Wake up" he said "We are in trouble"

She stirred and mumbled "go away" in her sleep.

"No" he said and yanked her out of the bed "We have some digimon issues" he growled.

Luna opened her eyes "whoa" she said sleepily, seeing all the fog "coronamon, what's going on?"

"Digital Field" he said "Get ready to fight"

Luna grabbed her cards and digivice, standing up "why here" she groaned.

He shrugged as he looked around "Doesn't make sense, I thought Digital Fields only appeared in wide open areas"

She swallowed hard, and waited for the digimon to show itself.

A large digimon walked out, his head almost touching Luna's ceiling. It growled lowly and looked at them "Data" it spoke.

Luna glared; she grabbed a card, getting ready to digivolve Coronamon.

"Data" it said and lunged for Coronamon.

"Digimodify! digivolution activate!" she yelled, hoping coronamon would get out of the way in time.

He grinned and jumped up "Coronamon Digivolve to....Firamon" he flapped his giant wings and clawed at the bigger digimon"

Luna just watched, believing in Firamon, hoping he could win.

He grimaced as he was knocked back. His right shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"Firamon!!" Luna yelled worried, she hated that he was hurt.

The fire digimon growled "I am fine Luna" he said and stood up "I think he is higher than champion"

Luna grabbed a card "Then I'll just make you ultimate!" She closed her eyes and the card in her hand turned blue. "Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!!"

"Firamon" he growled "Matrix Digivolve to.....Flaremon" he lifted up and stood on his back legs

"Let's cause some pain" he lifted his head and roared "Refreshing Roar"

Luna smiled _'He is so badass'_ she thought amazed.

The large digimon stumbled back as Firamon roared. He then lunged forward and cut through the digimon "Bitch...please" he grinned as the digimon became an egg again and drifted away with the fog. He became Coronamon again "How was that Luna?"

Luna hugged Coronamon happily "wow...just wow...that was so amazing!" she had forgotten about the deep cut on his shoulder when she hugged him.

Coronamon smiled and hugged back "Thank you" he said "And I am sorry about my confession" he was ignoring his own pain. Luna smiled and sat back on her bed "that was so cool! You were like 'bitch please' and he was like whoa! And then he was stabbed and it was like whoosh!" she was so happy, she was acting like a hyper little child.

Coronamon laughed and began to clean his cut "Yeah" he said and stretched once he was bandaged up "So about earlier..?"

"What about earlier?" she asked, lying down, it was like she had totally forgotten about what had happened that day.

"What I said?" he asked "You know, about loving you as more than a friend?"

Her smile vanished and she looked down "oh...yeah...that..."

He nodded "So...?" he asked "You know how I feel, but I don't know about your feelings"

"It's just all a little confusing" she said quietly "That's all"

"I guess it is" he said "It is not every day that you find out your best friend loves you with all of his heart"

Luna just buried her face in a pillow, quietly saying nothing, she felt tears roll down her cheeks but they were soaked up into the fabric. Why did her chest hurt so much?

He blinked "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"I...love you...too" she said "but I c-can't help b-but think its w-wrong..."

Coronamon nodded, inside he was happy she loved him "Well that is because it is a taboo of sorts, but I don't care, isn't love what matters?"

"I...guess" Luna said quietly, looking at him with her red teary eyes.

The little fire digimon walked up and climbed into her bed and hugged her "I am sorry I made you cry" he said, speaking softly.

She smiled a little and hugged back "its fine" she said, keeping clear of the flame on his head "I might be just overreacting to all of this too"

Laughing, he gave her a little kiss on the forehead, "Probably" he said, "Though it isn't every day you fall in love with a digimon"

She laughed "True" she said.

Coronamon smiled "So, where is this taking us?"

"I have no clue" she said and kissed his cheek, still very tired.

He blushed "Well get some sleep and think about it" he said "You have no school tomorrow"

Luna nodded and laid her head back on the pillow, shutting her eyes softly. The fireplace had burnt out but she didn't care, she had his warmth as she cuddled up against him.

Coronamon smiled and held her close, as well as a small digimon could, and slowly fell asleep "I love you" he said as he did.

Luna was already asleep, in sweet dreamland.

* * *

And done. I wonder if this will be good. Well those who like my other stories may or may not like this. As in my other ones, nice reviews, please?

And, I may add characters from the show too.

See you later.


End file.
